


this thing we keep and dip into when we need

by girlsarewolves



Series: exchanges [36]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - World of Darkness (Games) Setting, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dom/sub, F/M, Gangrel!Kara and Ventrue!Lex, Mild Blood, Mild Gagging, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Kara never says the filthy things she thinks when she’s with Lex, when she’s with others, when she’s by herself. Not all those promises of submission, all those eager pleas of degradation, all those deep, dark desires that someone like her should be above. She is a Gangrel, not a Daeva, not a succubus, not a sycophant human. She shouldn’t want this.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lex Luthor Jr.
Series: exchanges [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269893
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Femsub Semi-Flash 2020





	this thing we keep and dip into when we need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYearOfTheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/gifts).



> So I opted for the WoD au so I had an easier time diving right into the porn without much build up for why these two are banging, all things considered. However, I am only somewhat familiar with WoD games and Vampire: The Masquerade, so I hope this doesn't feel too unconnected!

* * *

The collar clasp clicks in place, and everything else ceases to exist.

Not the outside world. Not the mortals. Not the Masquerade. Not their bloodlines. Not those who would call him a hypocrite. Not those who’d judge her. Not his associates who detest her and her ilk. Not her family that he’s hurt and tried to ruin.

In the evening, when the sun goes down and he unclasps the collar, regret and shame will come rushing to the surface. She’ll flee into the comfort of the night and pretend nothing happened while he plots and schemes and keeps their secrets only out of the need for another day with her at his command.

The collar fits snug against her pulse. All her anxieties, all her guilt, all her second thoughts fade from her mind like the curl of smoke from a snuffed out candle. The black wraps around her neck, burning her like a brand, and when she lifts her gaze as she stays on her knees, her body responds immediately to the possessive look in his eyes.

Kara wishes she didn’t want him. Kara wishes the hate she feels for him would burn through her with revulsion instead of a passion that wants to know pain, humiliation, possession, pleasure. Kara wishes she was indifferent, unaffected.

Instead she waits for his instructions, obedient like a pet. At the moment, she is. A pet. Bound and collared and  _ owned _ until the sun sets.

Lex shoves his left forefinger and middle finger into her mouth. Pushes them deep until she feels them curving over the back of her tongue, and reflex almost overtakes her. Holds them there while she fights down the urge to bite, recoil, gag. Watches with red eyes as she adjusts and then  _ sucks _ on him. His mouth hangs open as he breathes heavy, and his teeth are sharp behind his lips.

_ I’ll suck you just like this, _ she promises with her eyes. It’s necessary. They both know how eager she is. How quickly she’ll give him what he (they) want. _ I’ll take it this deep and let you paint my throat white. _

Kara never says the filthy things she thinks when she’s with Lex, when she’s with others, when she’s by herself. Not all those promises of submission, all those eager pleas of degradation, all those deep, dark desires that someone like her should be above. She is a Gangrel, not a Daeva, not a succubus, not a sycophant human. She shouldn’t want this.

Shouldn’t want him.

Lex removes his fingers and smears her saliva over her right cheek. “Good girl.” His voice is shaky, breathless. Almost like a child’s sometimes. Like a little boy excited with his pretty, new toy, hardly able to believe he gets to play with it. “Open wide. Eyes up here.” 

She does exactly as she’s told. Mouth wide open and tongue out. Eyes on his even though she wants to watch him undo the fly of his pants, wants to see his cock swollen with lust and blood and leaking freely. Fights off the automatic reaction to close her eyes and savor when he pushes it in, head dragging over her tongue so all she tastes is the saltiness of his pre-cum. No, she keeps her eyes open and on his as the tip hits the back of her throat and her nose is pressed to the almost warm flesh of his groin, nuzzled against a thin patch of curls.

_ Fuck. _

_ Fuck yes. _

Her lips close around his base and she fights off the gag reflex and sucks just like she’d done with his fingers. Eyes still on his. Watches as his flutter, as his head tilts back, as a sharp hiss of pleasure rushes through his clenched teeth. Whines and writhes the tiniest bit against the restraints keeping her wrists bound behind her and keeps her eyes on him all the while as his still damp fingers grip a fistful of hair.

“Good girl,” he praises again. It comes out strangled and pathetic, like he’s not the one in charge. His grip on her hair tightens. Tugs. He pulls her mouth off him and bends over to kiss her with hungry canines scraping at her tongue and lips. Blood trickles from her mouth, mingles with the saliva damp on her chin. “Good girl,” he praises, and his voice is raspy but firm, in control, and then he’s prying her mouth open wide and pushing his cock back in. 

Kara hates the way every little scrap of praise makes her wet. Hates it almost as much as how every tug on her scalp, every near trigger of her gag reflex, every little bit of pain and carefully performative indication of indifferences makes her  _ ache _ .

Lex comes without a word, just a grunt and a few rough jerks, holding her in place by her hand and another hand down cupping her jaw. The fingers curl into her cheek, until she’s certain his nails are going to break her skin. 

Her legs tense. Her hips wriggle.

_ Fuck. _

She almost comes with him. It’s been too long since their last session. That’s all. That’s all she chalks it up to, because she hates that she’s this affected, she needs something to justify it, even the flimsiest excuse than the simple fact that she  _ loves _ this. Loves feeling weak, submissive, compliant. Like a mortal who has no other choice but to behave if she’s going to live or be Embraced, not discarded like an empty sack.

“Good girl,” he pants.

_ Your good girl,  _ she doesn’t say. Won’t say. Not ever.

In the evening, when he takes the collar off, and she slips into the waiting darkness, she’ll tell herself it was just the haze of lust. That she isn’t his anything. That this is just a fix, and he’s just her supplier. Kara will return home, return to her clan, and drink her fill of blood until the coppery sanguine washes out the taste of him on her tongue.

She isn’t his. It’s just pretend. Just while the collar’s on.

* * *


End file.
